thirty_kingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Frequently Asked Questions
General Questions Q. How do I increase province Morale? * Build up your Province. * Use Emeralds Q. How do I Increase Resource production? * Build Blacksmiths, Workshops, Manufactory’s, Arsenals, Kings Roads, and Harbours to increase food production you can also disable the unused above buildings. * Conquer territories (you will not be handed resources on a public stage you will need to take them). Note: For both Resources and Food and some extra cash use the Stock Market. Q. How do Increase my Cash Production? * Build Marketplaces, city councils, bank, Harbours, Merchant Guild, Bank, etc. * Conquer new land. * Trade on the stock market. * Trade with other players Q. How does Dragon Patrol work? * Dragons on Patrol will patrol within a set radius, attacking four times in a hour against enemy targets (this is debatable). Q. What does Embargo Mean? * Embargo means you cannot buy or sell with players on the Market that you have an Embargo on or they with you. Q. How many Units in a Infantry? * My guess is about 1000. Q. Can I Demolish Buildings? * You cannot demolish buildings on 30K. Q. I See Offers in Market Greater than 30 Per unit? * This is because the AI has placed offers on the market for values greater than 30 per unit. Human players cannot do this. Q. I Have Been Made Game Admin What Next? * The Game Admin is normally the creator of the game in question, however if the original game admin goes inactive the person with the highest points in the game that is active will then become the Game Admin * The Game Admin has the powers to remove inactive players and that is all. * Game Admins have no control over anything else in the game and are not obliged to remove any inactive players. Note: When the Game Admin removes inactives they cannot pick and chose they will remove all inactives by default. Q. How Does Morale Affect my Kingdom? * Low morale in your provinces affects your realm in different ways. It mainly leads to lower productivity. Production is important as it depends on morale. A province that has 90% morale will produce twice as much then a province with 30. * Low Morale can lead to revolts/Rebellions. These are where a provinces people will “overthrow” your local government and that city and its people will then choose to join a new Kingdom. * This will be reported in the Kings Chronicles and usually takes place at day change, a overthrown government and/or failed rebellion will be reported. * Revolts can happen when morale is lower than 30% or below but will be highly unsuccessful unless it hits 25% and below and has very few troops garrisoned in the province. Note: Revolts can happen at day change if you capture new land and do not station at least 5 units there to ensure stability. Q. What does High Nobility Give You? * High Nobility gives you access to Emerald games for free. * | special HN chat. * The ability to queue buildings and production. * The ability to set rally points and share intelligence. * The ability to change Coat of Arms in Game * The ability to post photos in the ingame paper. Advanced Questions Q. How do I Heal My Units? * To heal your units simply rest them do not have them in battle, with land units it is best to rest them in provinces with high morale same with Dragons. * Rest carracks at sea (keep out of battle too). Units heal around 15% at day change in a province with about 33% morale Note: You can also use Emeralds to raise morale too when units are not in battle. Q. Can I retreat my units from battle? * Yes! Units can retreat from battle. In order to do this, while the unit is in combat, press "Retreat" button on right of the details window and pray that it retreats (it won’t always follow your orders - so be warned), Q. At What Rate do Damaged Units Heal? * They should heal if you rest them and keep out of battle and it is faster if in a province with high morale. The rate is 10 - 15% per day. Q. What are Rally Points? * Rally points for units is a great feature once one has a larger empire. Once produced, the units will automatically set off for the predetermined destination (rally point) you set. Q. What Happens if I take over a Capital? * You lower the morale in all of their provinces while increasing your own and get some resources/cash after your plunder of a Kingdom (the spoils of war). * This process can be repeated. Q. Why Can I not Build More than One Capital? * A county only has ONE capital, In your Kingdom it is the underlined province on map, has most VP and in Prov Admin tab it is the one with the locks. Q. How Can I increase my Emerald Production? * You cannot increase Emerald production. You can only Purchase Emeralds from the Bytro Shop. * Earn Emeralds for free * Win Emeralds. * Emeralds are the games Premium Currency and get added to your war chest when purchased, earned or won to use in your different 30K maps. Q. I Get a Message saying "Server state differs from client" What does this Mean? * If you try to attack/move something that doesn't exist, it will go "Server state differs from client". This is because the server state differed from the client (aka the map is different to what actually is there). Zooming out, a partial refresh, or a full reload should all fix this issue. Q. How do I win a Game/Round? * This is simple you need to meet the requited Victory Points (VP) for that map to win a Round Q. What are Victory Points (VP)? * VP (the crowns with numbers on a province) are required to win a game. Victory points are what wins a round each captured province will increase your total VP (victory points) count. The more victory points you own, the closer you are to winning the game! * To win a game you need to own approximately 50%. Q. How do I know who is active and who is Not? * You can check by going to Diplomacy. Under the "Active Player". The check marks mean active, the O means inactive and the X means AI/NPC (meaning there was/is no player). When a player becomes inactive, they are controlled by AI until their return. Q. Can I delete my Game(s)? * No. You can’t delete a game. If you are done with a game you send it to your Game Archive and eventually it will disappear. On the main screen under Games > My Games find the game you want to Archive. * Press the 'i' button on the game tile/window and there is an option to “Send to Archive”. It will take some time but will eventually disappear from the list. Note: If you are leaving a game I recommend sending a PM to the Game Admin to remove in actives when they become inactive as it will help the game drop from your archive faster. Find them in Diplomacy by using the (i) button. Q. What protection does a city garrison get from a Palisades? * The troops take reduced damage in every hour of battle, depending on the level of your Palisades. Q. Is there any Sound/Music in the Game? * No but feel free to listen to whatever you like Q. Can I change my Username? * Yes. Provided you contact a member of the EN support team via PM or make a support ticket with a few new name choices that do not break our game rules which can be found in the “Terms of Use” forum section Q. Is there an App for 30K? * Simple answer, NO. 30K is playable on mobile devices BUT it is only in testing stages so not 100% playable and you will not get as much enjoyment as you would on desktop/PC. Note: If playing on mobile device things like the scroll tab may not work correct and the mobile site although in development is NOT complete so use with caution to avoid unnecessary headaches Morale rates * A high morale or green morale ranges from 100%-80% morale, where stability and productivity is at its highest. * Above Average morale ranges from 60%-70% whereas stability and productivity is normal. * 60% and below would be threatening and 25% and under is rebellion state (These may be out a bit but are a rough guide). Note: The following things help you to avoid low morale in a province:Avoid shortage of resources. * Build Palisades * Fill your kingdom’s provinces daily consumption and the morale will raise slowly at day change. * All provinces next to your province will affect the moral. The provinces around your province should have high moral. * The distance to your countries capital should be as short as possible. Build kings roads, harbours, etc. in order to decrease the travel time to the capital. * The relations to other kingdoms affect the moral of all the provinces in your kingdom as well. So if you are at war with House you have a -5% War penalty. * You can use Emeralds to increase province morale if wanted. Note: Having armies in provinces WILL NOT increase the moral, but they can stop revolts/rebellions. Battle/Wars To declare War you will need to go to the "DIPLOMACY TAB" and select your Lucky Opponent then change your status to "War" from the selection drop down) Most attacks happen automatically If your army meets the Enemy or when your reach and enter the main city of an enemy province. It is important to remember that if you move your army through another nation you need either RIGHT OF WAY or SHARED MAP and/or for the Nobility SHARED INTEL if you do not have this then you will effectively declare war on the AI nation if your troops reach the main city or if a player sees your actions as hostile. To warn you that you do not have the right to move your army through other lands you will get this pop up warning; If you want to attack the other player ignore the pop up and move your units and fights will begin once you reach the other army. If while on your travels outside your homeland and you meet hostile forces then they will fight the hostile army and if your forces win what’s left of your forces will march onwards to the original destination. Note: In your map it is possible that other players have chosen the same enemy target as you (I know great minds think alike). So if another player captures a province before you, YOUR units will continue their advancement and attack the city and so declare an undeclared war on the other player (if you were not at war) To avoid this I recommend you do not attack the city itself with your original orders. Instead target the enemy garrison within the city. To do this is simple select the army in the city as your primary objective and if these units are hidden with a “?” then target the flag that flies over the city. Although this is possible it usually doesn't differ in the result (e.g. the province is taken even if you just attack the unit). To directly attack a unit you'll have to click on attack (in the unit command pop up and then on the unit (it is highlighted when you mouse over it).) As if you give the attack command with the drag-and-drop action "you don't really see the highlighting." Q. When do Battles Complete? * Battle results are updated hourly. Dragons Per Run. In Patrol mode, four times an hour (I believe) * Battle stats/results are announced in the Kings Chronicles (KC) like this; FUN Fact: I'n the in game newspaper the “Kings Chronicles (KC) ” you can see that Units were "'LOST" These are NOT '''Bugged Reports and they are '''NOT '''mistakes. The lost message in the newspaper is always referring to a unit which was lost in battle with a different nation. They are just summarized in that article. '''Q. What is the Difference Between a Ranked Game and Unranked Game? * A ranked game is game that will pay out Emeralds at the end of a round and will contribute to your overall rank both militarily and economic. A unranked game will not. Note: '''Battle results will also fall to the will of the X-Factor (not the competition). Click Below Link for more info; The X Factor '''Q. Can the AI attack you unprovoked? * What makes 30K stand out from other games is that the AI can attack you if you become aggressive and overpowered. The AI has a brain in the game and at times is highly unpredictable. Q. Are there any troops that aren't worth getting? (Thanks Nephtys) * Yes! like many online games you have units that you may not like and those you do. We cannot answer this question as it depends on the type of player you are, as you may like one unit which another player hates or you may think one unit is useless and another player thinks it is priceless. All troops have their uses: * Scouts - can reveal enemy units in forests * Archers - have mountain bonus and have their special fighting mechanic which avoids death for a long while * Pikemen - have a large defence/strength, and can soak up attacks whilst your other units dish them out. * Knights - fast, with a large attack, even larger in plains * Trebuchets - can siege * Siege Towers - can ignore fortifications for enemy cities * Trolls - have massive attacks * Dragons - can fly, and can ignore fortifications * Mages - have Range * Soldiers – Flexible in attack and defence. * Carracks – naval units Anymore questions ALWAYS feel free to post in the Questions and Answers Section of the forum. There the community both players and support will help you and you can find other questions folk have asked (who knows your question may have already been answered). The X-Factor In 30K we have what is known as the "X" factor also known as the "possibility" factor for determining battle results. This is a randomly generated number that adds some randomness and excitement to a battle so nothing is ever the same and always something different to experience.This battle calculator is a Key feature of the game coding work behind the game, which is what makes these game enjoyable as no battle outcome is always the same and so not always predictable. This X-factor keeps the game fun and enjoyable as not every battle will have the same outcome. Note: The X factor can play a role, but it's never too big. Morale, units and forts play a bigger role. As the folowing are also trhown into the mix; * The kind of unit you're using vs. his. * How good a morale you have vs. his. * If there's a fort. Are There Ranged Units in 30K? Your Grace, the answer you seek is the answer you find. In 30K your House controls some of the most powerful units in the world. Most units have Ranged capabilities for land, sea and/or air. Ranged units are supposed to automatically attack any enemy unit that comes within their range.